Twisted sisters
by MomoBelikovaIvashkovOzera
Summary: Rose has an unexpected family member.Takes place after shadow kissed.After graduation.Dimitri never turned.Mason never died.This is my first story so enjoy.
1. Surpise!

Chapter 1

RPOV:

I was in the gym stretching when Dimitri walked in.

"Roza I um…have something to tell you." He said I was slightly scared to death but I didn't let it show.

"What is it Comrade?" I asked walking towards him. He looked a little scared to tell me.

"Well Roza um…you know your father right?" I nodded "Well we have recently found out that he had another kid and well since you graduated and everything they want you to go find her and be her mentor." He said in a rush.

"Why?" I asked a little dumbfounded. He looked at me intently before continuing.

"They said that you would be perfect for it. I read her record it's pretty remarkable it's just like yours, she's top of her combat class, has major attitude, and gets in trouble a lot. It's like your twins." He chuckles.

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" I was getting a little pissed. I mean honestly I have a sister and I'm finding about it now.

"Well she has got into a lot of trouble a few weeks ago. She heard about some Strigoi near by and left the school to kill them, the scary thing is that she did and she survived. She's just like you." Wow this is amazing. I can't believe I'm going to meet my sister.

"When do I leave?" I asked

"_We_ leave tomorrow 8 am." He said.

"Wait, what who's all going?" I asked once again completely shocked

"Well you of course, me, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mason, and _Adrian_." He said Adrian's name with disgust.

"Why are they all coming?" I asked. I feel like we're playing 20 questions.

"Well I would never let you go anywhere without me and well you can't leave Lissa she is your charge and Christian would never let Lissa go anywhere without him and since Eddie is Lissa's other guardian he has to go and since Mason is Christian's guardian he has to go and I have no idea why Ivashkov is going but he is." He spit the last part out.

"I'm going because if I didn't Rose would miss me too much." Adrian said coming from behind Dimitri.

"Don't hold your breath Ivashkov." I said giving him a hug.

"I would do anything for you, little dhampir." He said with a bright smile. Dimitri mumbled something in Russian that didn't sound nice I smacked him in the arm and told him to be nice.

"Oh my god Adrian guess what?" I am so excited to meet her.

"Ummm…you realized you can't live without me and you want to get married." He guessed

"Nope not even close, ok I'll just tell you. I have a sister and we're going to go meet her. Plus I'm going to be her mentor!" I shrieked. I saw Dimitri on my side chuckle.

"Well I hope she's just as ravishing as you." He said. I see Dimitri stiffen next to me.

"Adrian behave. Go pack we leave tomorrow at 8." I said trying to defuse the situation.

"Alright little dhampir." He started to leave the gym when he turned around. "See you in your dreams." He said and walked off. I turn to see Dimitri glaring where Adrian had just left. I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him with as much passion I could when we pulled apart I looked him in the eyes.

"Calm down he's just trying to mess with you. I love you Comrade." I said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Oh Roza I love you with my heart and soul." He said kissing me with a passionate kiss. I was truly happy with my Russian god.

DPOV:

"_Calm down he's just trying to mess with you. I love you Comrade." She kissed him again_

"_Oh Roza I love you with my heart and soul." _Whoa things are getting all hot and bothered.

I sat up panting and sweating. Is Rose really coming here? I run over to my room mate's bed and jump up and down.

"Rachel wake up. My sister is coming to visit!" I yelled.

"Dahlia I'm happy for you but if you don't let me get my beauty sleep I'll hurt you got it?" She yelled back.

I got off her bed laughing I looked at the clock school starts in an hour so there's no point in going back to sleep. I changed into a sports bra and short and snuck out of my room and walked to the track to go run. I took off in a jog around the track I couldn't think of anything but Rose coming to be my mentor, I didn't need a mentor but still it will be nice to see her.

"Dahlia." I turned around to see my best friend coming towards me. Alex was a really great guy he was always there for me he never let anyone mess with me ever since we met when we were five. He was built I mean really built it was pretty sexy he had jet black hair and ice blue eyes he was really cute. He always had a crush on me a lot of the time I felt bad because I couldn't return the feelings.

"Hey Alex what's up?" I asked stopping my jog to talk to him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I was heading to my room when I saw you on the track." He said with a smile.

"Yeah I wasn't in the mood to see my sister get it on with her Russian dude so I came here to run." Alex knew just about everything about me. He laughed at that.

"Nice so how is she doing after the attack and everything?"

"She's actually really good oh that reminds me she's coming to visit." I said. We start walking towards my room.

"She knows who you are? I thought you said she didn't." he asked confused.

"She doesn't really, she just found out Dimitri said that since what happened a few weeks ago I need a mentor and they think Rose will be able to do it." He laughed again.

"Dahlia no offense but I don't think anyone will be able to teach you." Now I laughed.

"So true." It looked like he was going to respond but my name was called. I turned around to the familiar voice. Erin. He was a Moroi a royal to be exact and terrifying. He likes me which is really bad, we have sex not because I want to but he said if I don't he will make sure that me, Alex, and Rose's life as a guardian hell. His family is the most powerful Moroi family there is so he can do anything he wants and apparently he wants me. He scares the hell out of me but I never let it show. If Alex finds out about what Erin does to me all hell would break loose. Alex stiffened he doesn't like any royal especially Erin.

"Dahlia there you are I was looking for you everywhere." He said glaring at Alex. Another bad thing about Erin he got jealous of every guy I ever talk to.

"Oh sorry I had a bad dream and went for a jog." He turned to look at me up and down drinking in my outfit. Then he went back to glaring at Alex.

"I bet you did." I could tell something bad was going to happen so I had to do something fast. So I turned to Alex.

"Well thanks for walking me, I'll see you later." He looks like he was going to object but I turned my head so only he could see and I mouthed 'go' and he nodded and walked away. I turn towards Erin.

"So what were you guys talking about?" He asked. He knew about Rose but he didn't know I had my visions only Alex knew that.

"Oh uh Rose." Which wasn't a lie but I didn't want to tell him she was coming to visit.

"Alright so do you want to go back to my room?" He asked.

"Uh well school starts soon and I still have to take a shower." I said. I was still walking when he grabbed my arm hard and pushed me into the wall he moved so he was in front of me he was really close to me I was having trouble breathing.

"I asked if you want to go back to my room." His voice was low and dangerous. I couldn't speak so I just nodded then he kissed me with such a force it wasn't good at all but I had to kiss him back. I couldn't wait for Rose to get here then I won't have to deal with this crap.

This is going to be interesting.


	2. Arizona

Chapter 2

RPOV:

After we left the gym we went back to my room I laid on his bare chest and we talked mostly about my sister the sad part I didn't even know her name. We talked for hours and finally fell asleep.

I was having a nice dream; Dimitri and I were on a beach in the middle of a hot make out session when I was being woken up.

"Roza…Roza wake up." The most beautiful voice whispered to me.

"Ten more minutes." I mumbled.

"No now we're going to miss out flight come on get up." He started to shake me. Ugh!

"Fine I'm up!" I looked up to a very sexy, very shirtless Russian guy.

"Well, hello there Comrade." I said seductively giving him my man-eater smile. He smiled one of his rare smiles.

"Come on Roza we have ten minutes to get to the front gate." He said walking towards me to give me a kiss.

"A lot can happen in ten minutes." I purred against his lips. He shivered.

"Now is not the time to be saying stuff like that to me." He walked away to put a shirt on.

"Oh come on Comrade I was just having fun." I said getting up to get dressed.

"We had enough fun last night hurry up." He said smiling. I giggled.

Ten minutes later we got to the front gate, of course everyone was already there. We were always last. They were putting their bags in the trunk of the car. One of the great things about everyone knowing about Dimitri and I is that we can hold hands.

"Hey Lissa what's up?" I asked.

"Rose!" She yelled wrapping her arms around me. "This is so exciting. Who knew my Rosie had a sister?" She shrieked. She is the only person who can call me Rosie and live.

"Obviously Rosie didn't." Christian said with a smirk. So I did the most logical thing I could think of…I kicked him in the shin. He fell on the ground holding his shin. I laughed. That will teach him.

"Don't ever call me Rosie again pyro, got it?" He nodded, just as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I knew it was Dimitri his aftershave was intoxicating.

"Roza behave." He said to me "Everyone in the car now." Obviously we did what he said have you ever seen a pissed off Russian? It's scary.

When we got in the car Alberta was driving, some guardian I've seen around the academy in the passenger seat, Eddie, Lissa and Christian in the first row then Mason and Adrian in the second row with another guardian and then in the way back just me and Dimitri. It as going to be a long drive to the airport. I rested my head on Dimitri, and passed out in the first five minutes of the car ride. I woke up on somebody's lap and someone stroking my hair, I turned to see the most beautiful brown eyes in the world.

"Hello beautiful." He murmured in my ear. I put my hands around his neck and kissed him with passion and intensity. Our breaths mixed, our tongues fighting for dominance I almost won too until someone cleared their throat. We turned to see who did it.

"If you're done now the rest of us would like to board the plane." Christian said and walked off. _That was scary._ Lissa said through the bound. I looked down and blushed.

Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the entrance of the airport. About an hour later we were finally on the plane, in the front was Alberta and the other guardian I still didn't know his name, then the seats behind them was Adrian and Mason, then Eddie and another guardian I think his name was Daniel then Lissa and Christian and finally me and Dimitri in the way back. We were holding hands and I was resting my head on his shoulder.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked

"St. Augustine Academy." Oh great Arizona.

DPOV

I woke up in his arms and I never felt more disgusted in my life. I looked up to see Erin still asleep, I got dressed and out of there as fast as I could I look at my phone and saw I had 3 missed calls from Alex and he also text me 5 times so I read the texts.

1._ Hey what happed with Erin?_

2. Where_ are you? Are you alright?_

3. _Did he hurt you?_

4. _I swear to god if he did I'll kick his stupid Moroi ass I don't care if he is royal._

5._ Tell me where you are now or I'm going to start a riot! _

I couldn't help but laugh, I looked at the clock; school had just gotten out. Damn. So I decided to text back Alex before something bad happened.

_Hey calm down I'm ok for right now I guess I'm in my room come over and bring your little groupie Bridget I want to go to a bar and get drunk._ I sent it and went to my bed to sit down not even a minute later I got a text from Alex.

_Ok will do. See you in a bit._ I signed. If only I could like him. I got up so I could take a quick shower I grabbed some cute clothes then headed to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror to see a girl with black hair, really dark brown eyes you could barely see the pupil, she had great curves and a good chest just like all dhampir girls look back at me. I jumped in the shower the feel of the hot water on my back relaxes me a little. When I was suddenly pulled into her head I didn't even know this person but she was being hurt and I wanted to help her so bad but I could sense from her that she was in New York. She was being mugged when she refused to had her bag over she was stabbed and I could feel it as if I was her. Blistering pain came from my chest but when I looked down nothing was there it took me awhile to realize that is where she was stabbed. I couldn't breath I was being absorbed in darkness and that's the last thing I remember. Everything went black.

I kept hearing this annoying beeping it just wouldn't stop. Then I realized it's the sound of a heart beat. It was mine.

"Dahlia? Dahlia can you hear me? Wake up please." That voice sounded so familiar. _Alex_.

"Alex is that you?" I whispered to groggy to talk any louder.

"Yeah. What happened? You scared me. I walked into your room and I heard a thump coming from the bathroom I walked in to see you passed out on the ground with the shower running it reminded of last time." He said in a sad voice I shivered at the memory.

"I'm sorry some lady was stabbed it was horrible." Now I really want to go get drunk." Hey can we still go to the bar?" I asked

"Uh sure if you want to." I nodded. "Ok I'll go get Bridget, you go get dressed." I nodded again. He hugged me and kissed me on the forehead then walked off. As soon as he left the Dr. walked in, he was pretty cute for his age he had black hair with gray steaks and nice green eyes.

"Eh what's up doc?" I asked trying to sound like Bugs bunny. He smiled then looked serious again. This can't be good.

"Dahlia are you taking your anti-depressants?" I have not. I didn't like the way they make me feel.

"Yeah of course doc." He looked like he didn't believe me at all.

"You have to take them or your going to do what you did last time." That scared me.

"Yeah ok doc will do." I said. He nodded and walked away. I put my clothes on and left trough the window I headed to my room real fast to grab the stake I stole from the gym then headed towards the Eastern wall. When I got there Alex was there with Bridget, you see she is a Moroi and has a major crush on Alex which comes in handy when we need her compulsion to get something like lets say liquor. Once I got there we helped Bridget jump the wall then Alex picked me up and I grabbed his hands and pulled him up. In seconds we were over the wall and heading towards the bar.

Sweet, sweet freedom.


	3. Shadow kissed?

Chapter 3

DPOV:

I was wearing a tight black shirt that just ended right under my belly button, a tight black mini skirt, and knee high black boots pretty much what I wear on a normal day. I like to wear dark clothes it just feels right. Alex was wearing a tight black t-shirt that clung to his muscles; it looked good and dark jeans. Bridget was wearing a pink shirt with flowers on it, white pants and flip-flops. I signed we are so not going to fit in.

"Are we almost there?" Bridget complained. She has been doing this pretty much ever since we left.

"About a mile or so to go come on." I told her. She does this every time we go out. We see a van coming which reminded me of something but I just couldn't think of what, oh well I guess it wasn't all that important if I forgot it.

"Duck, there's a car coming." I told them, they were down in a hear beat. It passed and we continued walking but there was something about that van that kept bugging me but I couldn't think of what. We finally got to the bar I stayed outside the bar with Bridget to do surveillance while Alex went inside to do a quick run through. We walk into the bar it looked just like all the bars I ever been in, it had dark lighting, there was animal heads on the wall which still disgusted me and there was country music playing and a bunch of biker guys playing pool. We headed straight to the bartender his eyes widened a little in shock.

"Hey you kids don't look 21." He said. Bridget leaned forward looking him in the eyes, he focused on her instantly. I rolled my eyes humans were so weak minded, I leaned forward grabbing me and Alex a beer I handed it to him then looked at the bartender he didn't even notice. All of his focus was on Bridget I shivered I hated watching this but I had to suck it up.

"Me and my friends here are 21 and we get our drinks for free isn't that right?" She asked him and he nodded. There was nothingness in his eyes.

"Great." I said scooting Bridget out of the way. "Then give me six shots make them double." I told the bartender. He just nodded. We waited a while for him to make the drinks. Once he gave us them I took them no problem so did Alex but Bridget was a little hesitant but I showed her how. After a few more shots I grabbed Alex and we started grinding to the music.

RPOV

I was looking out the window of the car and I could have sworn I saw something on the side of the rode but when I turned to see what it was it was gone I think I'm going crazy. We finally made to the academy, when we entered the gates we all got out of the car where the headmaster was to greet us.

"Hello guardian Hathaway it's a pleasure meeting you I am the headmaster of St. Augustine academy it's an honor having you here…" He kept saying stuff like that but I zoned out. _Pay attention _Lissa said through the bound I looked at me and she was giving me a stern look I just rolled my eyes and turned to the headmaster.

"Sorry to say but we have reason to believe that your sister has left campus to do god knows what." He said.

"Why would you think that?" asked Dimitri.

"We can not find her anywhere and we have a witness say that he had seen her walking towards the eastern wall." He said. Suddenly I remembered we passed a bar on the way here. If we are alike then I would go there so maybe she would too.

"Wait I know where she is Dimitri, Adrian and Daniel come on." I said heading towards the car, I went to sit in the passenger seat when I turned around I see all three guys looking at me with shocked expressions.

"Come on I'm not getting any younger." I yelled to them. They got into the car Daniel and Adrian got in the back and Dimitri was driving.

"So care to tell me where we're going?" He asked starting the engine.

"Oh yeah, the bar we past on the way here." I said like it was obvious.

"Uh little dhampir if your thirsty I have some uh 'drinks'." He said using air quotes. I just rolled my eyes.

"Its not for me, you said that we are alike if it was me I would find somewhere to get drunk." Without another word we headed to the bar it wasn't that far from the school so we got there pretty fast.

DPOV

I was completely trashed, I danced around, when I got tired of dancing I went to get more drinks. Alex and I danced it wasn't clean dancing either, his hands were around my waist while I grinded into him the whole time I got looks from Bridget but I just shrugged it away. I left to get more drinks and to let Bridget have fun with Alex for awhile I got three beers and turned around to see three people just staring at me. There was one girl and three guys, the girl had long brown hair, nice brown eyes she was about my height and had an amused expression, she was beautiful. One of the guys looked hot, brown hair and brown eyes he looked really tall maybe 6'7 he had a blank expression but I could tell there was disappointment in his eyes. The other guy were pretty hot too, I could tell he was a guardian by the way he stood he was on alert. The last guy I couldn't stop looking at him he was kind of tall too he had messy hair which made him look even hotter and he had amazing green eyes. I felt vulnerable when I looked into them. I knew who they were. I can't believe I forgot my sister wow I'm not getting the sister of the year award.

"Rose what are you doing here?" I slurred. I put the beers on the counter.

"Well technically I came here to be your mentor, but if you're referring to what I'm doing at the bar I could ask you the same thing." She said but something flickered in her eyes. " Wait did you call me Rose? You know who I am?"

"Uhh yea about that…" I trailed off just then someone yelled my name it sounded angry.

Adrian POV

Ever since I met Rose I compared girls to her but not this girl. She had black hair, really dark eyes but they were beautiful she had wonderful curves. Rose had nothing on her. I zoned out of the conversation.

"Dahlia!" some guy yelled I could tell he was moroi, he was tall he had blond hair and blue eyes. He looked angry at her which confused me who could be angry at her?

"Oh hey Erin uh what are you doing here?" She asked him I could tell in her voice she was scared but tried to cover it up which made me angry. Who is this guy? And why is she scared of him?

"I'm here to take you back to school. What the hell were you thinking?" He yanked her by the arm. I was so mad by this point. She looked over at me then turned to Rose.

"Oh well I guess I'll see you later Ro-…bye." Why didn't she want to say Rose? Just then he pulled on her harder and she yelped a little. He pulled to the door it looked like he was yelling at her I looked at Rose man she looked mad. As soon as I turned to look what they were doing he slapped her, blazing I walked up to him but Rose stepped in front of him. She punched him in the nose and you could just hear the crunching, she grabbed his hand behind his back he fell on his knees.

"You will not talk, look, or touch her again do you understand? If you do you will have to deal with me and I promise you its not going to be pleasant." There was so much venom in her voice it even scared me. I looked over at Dahlia she was on the ground clutching her stomach her face showed she was in so much pain. I ran to her, I put her head on my lap she was biting her lip it looked like so she wouldn't scream I felt so hopeless so I looked in her eyes wow they were beautiful. I focused on the power.

"Go to sleep." I was using compulsion. It took awhile but finally she closed her eyes and relaxed. I looked at her aura there was something weird to it, it was just like Rose's there was darkness to it but slightly off its like she's shadow kissed but not I couldn't explain it.

DPOV

I stood there in shock looking at Rose, seeing her stand up for me was remarkable. Suddenly I was sucked in this guys head he was at his house reading at book when his door was kicked down he got up and some guy who looked mad shot him in the stomach I felt it and couldn't believe the pain I fell to the ground holding where he was shot. The pain is all I could think of, suddenly I was staring in to the most beautiful green eye I have ever seen they looked worried and desperate. His lips were moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying suddenly I felt so tired I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Answers

**Sorry I accidentally messed up some of the chapters. So just a recap Rose saved Dimitri from the cave and they are happily together and everyone knows and they accept it. Mason never died in Spokane. Ok and Dahlia knows about rose and everything.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

DPOV:

I woke up slowly, I was feeling really groggy suddenly the events of what happened at the bar came rushing to me. I never have to deal with Erin anymore, I think I might be falling for Adrian but he loved Rose. I think its to tell them everything.

I looked around my room looking for my phone I found it on my desk it was the middle of the night (morning for humans) still tired I decided to go back to bed. I noticed I was wearing the same outfit from the bar so I stripped off my clothes only in my black bra and thong I put on a big, loose long sleeve shirt. So I got comfy in bed when I heard a light knock on the door I groaned but got up anyways. I was a little surprised to the person standing there.

"Adrian what are you doing here?" I asked. He wasn't looking at me though he was staring at my outfit I looked down remembering what I was in I felt embarrassed. Crossing my arms. " Why don't you come in." I moved away from the door to let him in.

"Oh! I'm sorry I came here to see if your alright." He looked almost nervous but that couldn't be right no one was ever talking to me especially someone who is sexy and powerful.

"Yeah I'm fine, how are you?" I mentally rolled my eyes, _how are you?_ that's the best I could come up with? Ugh! He smiled well it was more of a smirk either way it was still hot.

"I'm good I was just worried about you." I was totally shocked.

"You were? Wait of course you were." He looked shocked.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Well of course you would care, it makes you look good for Rose." I said looking down at my hands.

He stood there for awhile not saying anything I didn't dare look up at him. He crossed the room standing in front of me but I couldn't look up. I could smell his sweet sent it wasn't like in one of the visions, it was way better, he stepped a little closer so there was barley a space between us. He tilted my chin so I could look him in the eyes, god the were beautiful. His lips were inches away from mine, he was slowly moving a little closer. My breath hitched when his lips touched mine very lightly but that was all I needed, I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss he walked forward making me walk backwards until I hit the wall. His hands moved down the side of my body lightly moving over my ass going down to the back of my thighs lifting me up to wrap my legs around his waist. I licked his lips so his tongue met mine they moved together I was at complete bliss I have never been so happy then I am in his arms, he pulled back slightly I felt disappointment wash over me and I think he saw it. He pecked me on the lips we were both breathing heavy all I wanted to do was kiss him some more.

"See I care about you for you, not Rose." He said simply I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded. With that he crushed his lips to mine same as before but with more intensity. He moved me to the bed, he was hovering over me making sure none of his weight was on me at that point I didn't care I flipped us over so I was on him. My knees on each of his sides I bent down to kiss him; his hands were playing with the hem of my shirt, he pushed it up slightly to make sure it was ok so I lightly bit his bottom lip to tell him it was. We stayed like that for the longest time until someone cleared their throat I suddenly look up to see a very amused Rose Hathaway.

"Uh hey Rose um…whatcha doing here?" I asked lamely not looking at her.

"Well I was going to see if you were ok but I think Adrian beat me to it." I looked up at him, he was smiling at her but not in the same way he used to this smile was friendly the other one was with lust and love. That made me even more happy.

"Yeah well someone had to." He said in response then turning to me. "So since your officially in our little group do you want to watch a movie with us later on in my room?"

"Uhh yeah sure I guess can I bring Alex?" I hadn't seen him in a while I wonder how he's doing.

"Uh yeah sure." There was a small hint of jealously in his voice.

"Ok cool then I'll be there."

"Ok great then see you there sis." She said leaving with a smirk. I turn to Adrian who was looking down at his hands we stayed quiet for a while until he spoke.

"So who's Alex is he your boyfriend?" I tried hard not to laugh which wasn't working really well.

"No he's not he's just my best friend." He looked happier, he got closer to me his hand gently touching my cheek.

"Great I mean…who am I kidding that's great." I laughed. I gently kissed his lips pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"I think we should get some sleep." I got off the bed to open the door for him.

"I think that's a great idea." He pulled off his shirt and pants leaving him in just his boxers and got under the covers.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep." He said patting the spot next to him inviting me to join him. I just shrugged and laid down next to him. In minutes I fell asleep. I was dreaming I was in a garden it was beautiful but there was something weird my dream was so vivid.

"Ah hello beautiful." Adrian came from behind a tree, I suddenly knew what was going on.

"Wow I never knew this is what it was like, it feels so real." I said touching the bushes of dahlias. Adrian just looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" I hesitated I didn't know if I should tell him. But I knew I could trust him. So i decided to tell him everything.

"Uh well…" I sighed "Ok well I was shadow kissed once when I was very little I died in the hospital and well this nurse lady or something brought me back. I got hurt really bad in an accident and I guess she couldn't stand to see a child die so she brought me back and I never saw her again. Well like a year or two ago I started to get really weird feelings one second I was in a good mood the next thing I know I'm depressed or just so angry." I shivered but continued. "Well one night I was in the shower then suddenly I wasn't I was in the hospital there was a strigoi attack and she was killed, I have never been so depressed in my life and I just wanted to die so I tired. I cut my wrists it was deep and I almost died but Alex came in at the right time, he heard me fall and came rushing in noticing the blood he rushed me to the clinic they saved me. I was put on anti-depressants but I don't like them they make me feel useless so I stopped taking them, but when I don't take them I get sucked into random peoples heads who are being killed and I feel it as if its me. Oh and I have visions of Rose like stuff she does and the people around her that's why I know all of you already." when I was finally finished I looked at him I could tell he was deep in thought.

"Do you think I'm a freak?" On the verge of crying. No I refuse to cry and defiantly not over a guy but this isn't just some guy. Was I falling in love with Adrian Ivashkov?

"Of course not I was think how this all makes sense your aura was off in the bar it was like you were shadow kissed but not…wow I think you are the most interesting person I know." He chuckled. Relief washed over me, I walked over to where he was and put my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. Nothing made me happier then him. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him.


End file.
